After Initiation
by xBeaTrisPriorx
Summary: For my first Fan fiction I decided to just start with a simple war story. Tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

"Do you think a hug would give away too much?" He asks.

"You know," I say. "I really don't care anymore."With that, I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his. He wraps his arms around me, and I wrap mine around him.

When we pull away, I'm glad to see nobody seemed to have noticed. Tobias seems glad too.

"Come on." Tobias says, grabbing my hand and dragging me away.

"Where are we going?" I ask. He smiles and doesn't say anything as we swerve through the crowds.

We leave the dining hall, leave the pit and go straight to the net.

"Why are we here?" I ask.

"Because," he says, hopping right into the net, "it's a gigantic hammock." He puts his hands behind his head, and lays back.

I laugh and pull myself next to him. He puts his arm around me, and I lean my head up to his shoulder. I can see the stars far above us, like little lights in the sky. I haven't seen the stars since I was in abnegation.

"Do you take all of your girlfriends here?" I ask. He groans.

"Tris, I've never had a girlfriend before you. I told you that already." He says.

"I know. But I don't believe you." I say.

"Really? You think all the girls want to date the creepy stiff who doesn't use his real name?" He asks.I laugh lightly.

"Fine." I say. I trust him, I do. He's not lying, and I know it now.

"To answer your question, yes I do bring all of my girlfriends here. All of which includes Tris, Tris and let's see… Tris." He says.

I laugh and he presses his lips to mine. We lay there like that for a long time, my hair tangled in the net, the moonlight shining down on us, the distant sound of music coming from the dining hall.

I wish I could stay here forever, forget Peter, forget Eric, forget everyone I left behind, forget everyone who died, forget everyone who became factionless, forget that I am divergent and forget the stress of the last three months.

I close my eyes and start to drift off to sleep.

"I think I might be in love with you Tris," I hear Tobias whisper. Maybe I would respond but I am too far gone into sleep.

I wake up in a bed, not in the net luckily. I'm curled up next to Tobias. His arms are wrapped tightly around me. I look at the clock. I have to get up and get my apartment today. I slip out of Tobias arms, but he pulls me right back.

"Where are you going?" He asks, his voice heavy with sleep.

"I have to go before Christina wakes up." I say. He groans.

"She needs to know we're dating anyways, so it doesn't really matter."

"We're not dating." I say. He bolts upward and stares at me.

"We're not?" He asks, fully awake now.

"We've never been on a date." I say, with a smirk. I see relief flood through his face.

"You scared me for a minute there Tris." He says, with a slight laugh.

We're face to face, with his forehead against mine. I stare into his deep blue eyes, and he stares into mine.

"I'm taking you on a date. Tonight." He says quietly. Softly, he presses his lips to mine.

We're breathing the same air, our mouths inches apart.

"I love you, Beatrice Prior." He whispers.

"I love you too, Tobias Eaton." I whisper back. I mean it. I do love him.

I guess I hadn't realized it until now.

"I'm hungry, so I'm leaving." I say, standing up.

"Ugh, fine. Bring me a muffin." He says, as I walk out.

I walk to the dormitory. Will and Christina aren't there, but Peter is passed out on the floor. I roll my eyes and keep moving. I quickly get dressed in tight black pants and a tight shirt that cuts across my shoulders. I walk to the dining hall.

I grab two muffins and head back towards Tobias's apartment. I knock on the door.

"Who is it?" He asks.

"The muffin man." I reply back, rolling my eyes. I hear him laugh through the door. He opens the door and I hand him his muffin. He grabs it and chucks it straight into the trash can.

"What the hell?" I ask in confusion. "I'm not hungry. I just needed to give you a valid reason to come back." He says, grinning at me.I cross my arms.

"That's evil." I say.

"But you're here now."

I grab the handle of the door and smirk at him.

"Maybe not." I say.

"You're not leaving so don't even try." He says in a deep voice. He pulls me against him and leans in to kiss me. There's no space left between us, our bodies pressed tightly together. He twists his fingers into my hair and I sling my arms around his neck.

When we pull away Tobias takes my hands in his.

"Tris, will you move in with me?" He asks. I pretend to think about it for a minute.

"I practically live here already, Tobias." I say.

"So is that a yes?" He asks. "Yes." I say. He smiles and pulls me into his arms. I am dauntless now. I made it. I am love with Tobias. For once in my life, I feel true happiness, true completeness.

"It's going to be so awkward telling people that we're dating." He says, with a laugh.

"I can just tell Christina. You can always count on a Candor to get news around." I say.

"Sounds like a plan." He responds.

"Speaking of Christina, I should probably go find her." I say.

"Okay. Meet me by the train tracks by eight. Oh and here are your keys. You can move your stuff in any time." He says, dropping a set of keys into my hand.

"Why do you have two sets of keys?" I ask. "Zeke always steals them, so I like to have backup." He says. I laugh as I walk from the room.

I start walking towards the dormitory but somebody steps in front of me. When I look up, I'm surprised to see Max.

"Tris, I need to talk to you." He says. I raise my eyebrows.

"About what?" I ask.

"One my fellow dauntless leaders is getting a biy old to fill their position, and I'm looking for a replacement. I was wondering if you would be interested in leaders training." He says. I stare in disbelief for a minute. At first I don't want to become a leader. But why not? I can at least try it.

"I'll take it." I say. He smiles. "Then you don't have to go to the job meeting." He says.

He gives me information concerning time and everything. I wonder who else will be in the leaders training.I don't know where Christina is, so I end up hanging out with Lynn, Marlene and Uriah for a while, and before I know it, it's almost eight.


	2. Chapter 2

Since its cold outside I put a leather jacket on that Christina had made me buy. I feel like I should at least try a little bit to look nice, so I put eyeliner and mascara on and headed towards the train tracks.

Tobias was already waiting there when I arrived. He smiles and walks towards me.

"You look beautiful, Tris." He says, cupping his hand on my cheek. I blush. "It's cute when you blush like that." He says, only making me blush even more.

We hop onto the train together and sit against the wall.

"So where are you taking me on a date?" I ask.

"I'm not going to tell you that. But don't expect me to be taking you to some restaurant or something." He says.

"I wasn't expecting that, so it's good that we're on the same page." I answer flatly. I see a smile play across his lips.

When we hop off the train exactly where we got off when we had played capture the flag. Then I see the Ferris wheel, all lit up in the dark. We climb it until we reach a cart somewhere close to the middle.

"I've got to admit Eaton, this is a good idea." I say. "I'm glad you like it, Prior." He says back with a grin. I smile and lace my fingers with his.

"I'm administering the leaders training, and I saw your name on the list." He says.

I cross my arms. "I was just about to tell you that. You're stealing my fire here." I say. He laughs.

"Is the leaders training hard?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Of course there's some computers stuff involved, but I could teach you that, easy." He says.

"Isn't that cheating?" I ask. He laughs.

"No Tris, that's not cheating. You'll just be ahead of some of the others." He says.

I smile at him and he puts his arm around me. "Sometimes I think I believe everything they taught me in Abnegation," he says.

"And?" I ask. "And yet here I am with my arm around a girl I haven't married." He says.

"Ooh, scandalous." I say, rolling my eyes.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I agree with some of the things they say, and not with others." He says with a sigh.

"You said you're aptitude result was Abnegation, is that true?" I ask, hoping he'll give me a straight answer this time.

"Yes." He answers flatly.

"Then how do you know about… people like me?" I ask.

"Despite what you might think, you don't have to have more than one aptitude test result to divergent." He answers.

"I can manipulate simulations, but I only got one result." He says. I nod, taking it all in.

"But you're not a threat. They could care less if people manipulate simulations, it's the aptitude test results they're worried about." I say.

"No, I think they're worried about the simulations. Once the Erudite came and tested me in a fear simulation, because they were suspicious." He says.

"That's just a sign of divergence. They don't care if you manipulate simulations, because the only time they use them is in initiation. They care about faction loyalty and control." I say.

"Why do you have to be so smart?" He says with a laugh. I shrug and laugh too. It feels good to act like a normal teenager for once, not an initiate fighting to stay in my faction.

"So what do Dauntless think of unmarried people holding hands?" I ask, jokingly.

"Hmm…" he says. "Do what you want, just use protection." He says. I burst out laughing.

"Where did you hear that?" I ask.

"That's a direct quote from Ezekiel Pedrad himself."

"I like to find a middle ground for myself, between what I want and what I think is wise."

I raise my eyebrows. "Is that so?" I pause. "Then what do you want?" I ask. I think I know the answer, but I want to hear him say it.

He smirks and leans forward on his knees. He presses his hands to the metal support, framing my head with his arms, and kisses me, slowly, on my mouth, under my jaw, right above my collarbone.

I put my hand on his waist and his lips are on mine again. He pulls his shirt out from under my hands so that I am touching his bare skin.I come to life, pressing closer, my hands creeping up his back, sliding over his shoulders.

His breath comes faster and so does mine. I push his shirt up. A moment ago I was cold, but I don't think either of us are cold now. He pushes my jacket from my shoulders so I'm just in my tank top, pressed to his bare skin. He puts his hand around my waist, strong and certain. He tangles his free hand in my hair.

Maybe we're moving too fast. But maybe that's how it's supposed to be. Maybe that's how Dauntless is.

"It's getting harder to be wise." He whispers, his voice hot on my neck. "I think that's how it's supposed to be."

I lay in the empty train car, with my head in Tobias's lap.

"Have you told Christina about us yet?" He asks.

"I haven't seen her yet." I say.

"Good. Because I have an idea." He says, playing with my hair.

"And what's that?" I ask. "We don't tell anyone we're dating. Whoever slips first has to give the other their Dauntless cake for a month." He says.

"You're on." I say, with a grin spread across my face.

"I love you, you know." He says. I close my eyes.

"I know. I love you too." He twirls my hair around his finger.

"Why do you keep playing with my hair?" I ask.

"I don't know. Does it bother you?" He asks.

"No, I don't mind."


End file.
